


yuta’s terrible catastrophe

by muffincollection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But he teases Yuta a lil, KISSES HAND HOLDING, M/M, Mark is a good boy, Yuta kills Mark’s hamster, horny johnyong in da back, kitty adoption, pure fluff, super super super light angst you’ll miss if you breath wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffincollection/pseuds/muffincollection
Summary: Yuta is asked to babysit Mark’s hamster, unfortunately Yuta ends up letting it fall into a drainage pipe. Mark, who is usually so sweet and naive, decides to tease Yuta for it. (and maybe kiss him too.)
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	yuta’s terrible catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> yummmy yumark!! i wrote this for @hyucksmommy on twitter okie 🥺 this ones for u angel!!!!
> 
> pure fluff... a lil horny johnyong tho!
> 
> these characters are not mine :3

Yuta is in deep shit. 

Like deep,  _ deep, shit.  _ There was no possible way this could have happened. The stupid hamster did  _ not  _ just hurl himself into a drainage pipe and die.  _ What the hell was he going to tell Mark?  _ Hey! By the way, I killed your hamster? He was already most likely on Mark’s bad side for some reason, hell the kid really is nice, but Yuta can feel him stare daggers into the back of his head if he so much  _ exists.  _ After being given clear instructions by both Taeyong  _ and  _ Mark, there was no excuse for this. 

In all truth, Mark wasn’t one to get mad. He was fairly sweet and polite as one should. So maybe Yuta wasn’t too worried, but he was worried about that hot-headed fucker that was his best friend Taeyong. No doubt he’d be taken by the throat and held down as soon as Mark so much shed a  _ tear _ . Despite Taeyong being tiny and cute, the dude was not one to piss off. He knew how to take someone down and he wouldn’t stop until he did.  _ (literally, he took down his 189cm boyfriend in one go after Johnny teased Mark). _

Yuta looks at the stupid hamster that lays dead in his hands. The stupid fucker had a pea for brain. What kinda animal sees flowing water and hurls themselves into it if they know they can’t go in water? What kinda animal even thinks of that? 

If he has a plan, it all goes down the drain when Taeyong’s car pulls into the driveway and he can see Mark’s eyes widen and him say something to Taeyong. The words that come out of Mark’s mouth cannot be heard by himself, but Yuta prided himself in lip reading and he  _ definitely  _ said something about him killing his hamster. He gets his answer when Taeyong jerks his head towards Yuta who is standing there in pity with a dead hamster in his hands. God, the wave of guilt hits him. He killed his best friend’s little brother’s hamster! How the hell is he going to live this down when Mark doesn’t like him in the first place. 

It’s Mark who gets out first and walks over to him, he looks at Yuta’s hands, then Yuta’s eyes, then back to the hamster.

“You killed my hamster?” Mark says it, there’s not much emotion in it other than blatant confusion. Yuta bites his lip.

“He killed himself,” Yuta defends, “Like, he really did though. He threw himself into a drainage pipe. You must suck as an owner if he wanted to escape this cruel world so soon.” He tries to make a joke, but Mark doesn’t laugh.

“You think this is funny?” Mark replies, “You made your best friend cry.”

_ Shit. Shit.  _ Yuta panics because how did he forget how much Taeyong loved animals? Of course he would fucking cry!

“Oh, no, fuck,” Yuta breathes out, “Holy shit, dude, I’m so sorry.”

Mark quirks an eyebrow and looks up into Yuta’s eyes, “Why did you let him outside in the first place?”

“He was bored.”

“He was bored so you let a domestic hamster outside?” Mark retaliates, “Or because you decided to completely disregard all of me and Taeyong’s rules and notes about him and fend for yourself?”

“The latter,” Yuta smiles nervously, “Look, I’ll hold a proper burial for him and I’ll pay for everything, then I’ll buy you a new hamster,” Yuta says, “You can name it whatever you want as long as it’s not Pretzel Jr. because then I’ll just be sad. Besides, the hamster was on its last breath anyways! They only live two years, it’s been what? Three almost?”

“You bitch! What makes you think we wanted another hamster?” Mark fires, “Do you realize that this hamster is irreplaceable and we will never forget the emotional damage you put us through? You know, this is why I don’t like you.”

“What!” Yuta gasps, “You don’t like me? What the fuck!”

Okay, that is not a shock. It wasn’t any doubt that Mark hated him. Yuta admits he’s annoying and loud, and that Taeyong is the complete opposite who is reserved and quiet. Maybe that’s why Mark hates him, because he disrupts the peace that was him and Taeyong. God, he’s real shitty isn’t he?

“Listen, Mark, I can’t change your mind about me, but hate is a strong word and I didn’t intend for this to happen,” Yuta frowns, “The hamster was going crazy inside and I thought it’d be nice if I watched him run around on the sidewalk. I didn’t notice he escaped the cage I made him because I was texting Taeyong about something. It was my fault, okay? I take responsibility for it. Just don’t hate me and please don’t make your brother hate me too. He’s my best friend.” He feels tears in his eyes, because he feels really bad.

Mark is usually really nice. He has a lot of friends and is overall a pure-hearted person who has probably never done anything wrong in his life. Except he’s done one thing wrong, and that was break Yuta’s heart like it didn’t even exist to him. For so long Yuta has tried to get the younger’s attention. Despite their small age difference, he grew a crush on him the summer after Mark graduated. It’s been almost two years now and Yuta just doesn’t understand why he’s so hurt by someone who hates him, why he wastes time trying to make him laugh or smile his way. And it wasn’t easy hiding it from Taeyong either, Taeyong immediately picked up his crush and warned him Mark was dense as a walnut. Yuta should’ve known. 

He laughs a little, thinking if Johnny would’ve done it instead. Because they’re around the same wavelength of this kind of shit, but Johnny would’ve saved the stupid hamster. 

Yuta doesn’t realize how deep in thought he’s gone into until he feels a hand slap the side of his head, “Yah, you’re stupid. Not paying attention. I don’t hate you, you’re so stupid, hyung.”

“What?” Yuta feels dumbfounded, “You don’t hate me? You’re supposed to hate me! I killed your hamster!”

“Jesus forgive for what I’m about to say and do,” Mark presses his hands together and prays to God, then slaps Yuta’s arm hard, “You’re so fucking stupid! Yuta, Jesus Christ I know you’re dense, like really, really dense. Like so dense that-”

“Just cut to the point,” Yuta pouts.

“But you gotta understand that life isn’t that serious, I was getting a rise out of you, okay?” Mark says annoyed, “Of course I’m going to have to comfort my brother for like a week and you’re gonna get the silent treatment from him, but eventually this will blow over.” The younger boy reaches up and pinches Yuta’s cheek really hard, “Now, let’s get Taeyong inside and let him say his goodbyes okay? We can get another hamster if it really hurts you that bad.”

“Yah, Markie I’m hurt,” Yuta whines, “You’re supposed to by the nice brother. Where did my sweet, pure Markie go?”

-

After a few hours of calming Taeyong down, they finally said goodbye to Pretzel the hamster and buried him. Yuta told Taeyong that he and Mark would be right back, and luckily for them Taeyong didn’t ask questions and just replied with,  _ “Ok. Stay safe, Johnny is coming over… so.” _

They didn’t think much of it. 

Mark had the genius plan of going to the shelter and adopting a kitten though, because Taeyong has always wanted a kitten and they couldn’t get one because Taeyong was scared the kitty would eat the hamster or bring it to them as a gift in the middle of the night. With the hamster out of the way, they had no problem going to the adoption center and adopting a kitty for poor Taeyong. 

The adoption process only took a few hours, and by the time they had adopted a pretty, fluffball named Peanut Butter it was almost seven at night. They had both bought all the stuff they needed for the kitty and were heading home. Johnny would probably cry too if he was caught in a vulnerable state (like watching romance movies). Yuta parked outside the house and Mark sighed.

“Yuta, you’re not a bad person,” Mark says, “I’m sorry for being mean earlier and making you feel that way.”

“Well, I’m not the best person either, but at least I’m trying right?” Yuta smiles a little and looks at Mark. The younger boy is already looking at him though, and it’s with pure fondness.

“You bought a cat for my brother because you killed my hamster,” Mark says, “I don’t think you have a single bad bone in your body. You just don’t know how to use the good bones so you use the silly bones.”

“Hey!” Yuta tsked, “Where did you learn such a smartmouth, aye?”

“Only from the best,” Mark says, he looks at Yuta knowingly, and the kitty in Yuta’s lap meows in agreement (somehow), Mark rolls his eyes, “Oh Jesus Christ, fuck it.”

Mark leans over to Yuta and presses his lips to the older males, holding his hair to bring him closer if possible. Immediately, Yuta melts under the warmth of Mark’s lips and kisses him back. The kiss felt like sparks almost, and when they pulled away Yuta was smiling so wide.

“Oh my god!” Yuta cried, “You kissed me and your lips feel like heaven!” He places the back of his hand on his forehead, “Lord, thank you for this moment!”

Mark tsks and shakes his head, but a dark red blush is evident on his cheeks, “W-Whatever. We can talk about this later. Let’s surprise my brother okay?”

The heavens aren’t on their side for long, because as soon as they enter Taeyong is being pinned to the couch by Johnny, who has his lips on Taeyong’s neck and his free hand up Taeyong’s shirt.

“Oh Jesus,” Mark mumbles, “Taeyong…”

The two break apart and Taeyong’s eyes widen when he sees the cute kitten in Yuta’s arms.

“You bought a kitten!” Taeyong pulls away from Johnny’s hold and runs over to Yuta, taking the small kitty into his arms and crying, “Oh my god, you bought a kitty!”

He sobs and Johnny looks slightly peeved, while the two boys remain bewildered. 

“ _ Johnny,  _ look at the kitten!” Taeyong obviously doesn’t care how fucked out he looks, he’s crying holding kitty out to his boyfriend. Johnny stands up with a sigh and fixes his pants, strolling over to his boyfriend and slouching over him from behind, “Look at him!”

“I see it baby,” Johnny mumbles, “Thanks for storming in like that.”

“Are you downplaying Taeyong’s emotions because you wanted dick?” Yuta says teasingly, “Look how cute he looks with his we-almost-fucked hair and a kitty in his arms!”

“Oi, I oughta smack your bratty mouth,” Johnny replies, “If my baby if happy, then I’m happy.” He looks down, “Yo, you guys dating or what?”

Mark raises an eyebrow, but then realized they both absentmindedly held hands at some point. 

“So what if we are!” Yuta defends.

“I didn’t even say anything mean about it!” Johnny whines, “Taeyongie they’re so mean to me.”

The younger man ignores his boyfriend and kisses the kitty, “Yuta, thank you for the kitty. But if you so help me even  _ dare  _ to hurt my Markie, you’ll be the next funeral we attend.”

“Baby, don’t be mean,” Johnny leans all the way down and rests his head on Taeyong’s shoulder, “Same for you, Markie. Yuta’s like a bro to me, you hurt him your hurt me which ultimately hurts Yongie.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, “And I’m mean?”

The small man wiggles from his boyfriend’s arms and disappears upstairs with the kitty. Johnny sighs and makes a finger motion to his eyes then the pair in the front door, then disappears to find his boyfriend. 

Mark and Yuta burst into laughter and Mark clears his throat, “Erm, not that I’m happy you killed my hamster, but like, I’m kinda happy today happened. You know- Like- when we…”

Yuta leans a little bit downwards and pecks Mark, “Kissed? I’m happy too. But I’ll never forgive myself for killing your hamster.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! i hope u all like this 🥺 kudos/comments always appreciated


End file.
